Lunar Rainbow
by InkPhantom
Summary: When her parents are brutally murdered, Luna must live with her cousin Sam in La Push. Little does she know, Quileute blood runs dominantly through her veins. Now she must deal with vampires, werewolves, and two loves in which she did not expect. SethXOC
1. Leaving the Sun

_Hello everyone, this is the 2nd fanfiction I've written and the one I'm most focused on. I'll be updating pretty quickly because the chapters won't be long, however this will be an eventful story._

_So I'm introducing TWO OCs in this chapter, probably the only OCs. I hope you like them both. Let me just say that I'd greatly appreciate any type of comment or review on this, otherwise it'll be hard for me to stay confident about it. I hope everyone likes it, thanks! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader to help me out. If you're interested please let me know :)_

**Lunar Rainbow**

**Leaving the Sun**

The night sky became a little darker as I stared out of my window, watching the clouds pass in front of the full moon. I took a slow, deep breath and thought about the upcoming day. Tomorrow was the day that I would leave my empty home for La Push, Washington to live with my cousin Sam Uley. Although I'd never met him, he seemed nice enough over the phone, even invited me to stay with him when he learned of my parent's death, and insisted that I come when I kindly refused. I didn't want to leave the only place I felt comfortable, I didn't want to forget about my friends or all the familiar things in my life, but there was nowhere else for me to go. My immediate family was dead, every one of them, so I was alone and homeless at 17.

A cold pair of arms wrapped around me from the back and a cool voice whispered lightly in my ear. "Please don't be so sad..."

I shook a little and turned around to face my best friend in the world, Sol de Luca. Everything about him was beautiful, and every time he touched me, or even spoke to me, it made me shiver with pleasure. I was in love with him, and even though I knew he would never feel the same way about me, I made it my personal goal to keep him close to me always. He was my world, and he'd be the hardest thing to leave behind.

"I can't help it Sol," I replied, looking at the cute beauty mark he had above his mouth rather than into his eyes. "I'll miss you more than you can imagine, and I won't be coming back for a long time." I shifted my gaze to his perfect mouth, tracing his pink lips that were pulled forward in a worried pout. I scanned over them quickly so I wouldn't be caught staring, and then looked at his perfect nose. It was straight and just the right size and sat gently in the middle of his face. My eyes roamed down and then back up his hard jaw line that held just hint of childhood roundness. I skipped his eyes, oh I hated his eyes. He always wore brown contacts that distorted their look, stifled their deep gaze. I didn't know why he wore them, and no matter how often I asked he refused to take them off. In the end all I could do was stare into that horrible muddy color and try recall the memory of the hazel goodness that they used to hold. So instead I looked at his strawberry blond hair that gleamed in the moonlight streaming through my window into my dark room, noticing its shine and the way it always looked more red than yellow at night. He was so beautiful, like an angel without the wings, and he was all mine. Maybe not the way I wanted him to be, but mine nonetheless.

His tenor voice filled my ears. "Two years isn't that long in my world Loony." It was like church bells ringing across a city, his tone being that of the lowest, solemn bell that hid behind its soprano counterparts.

"It's too bad no one knows where that world is Sunny." I teased back, using the nicknames we created for ourselves when we were kids. I've known Sol since he moved next door when I was 5. We grew up together, spending every moment we could with each other. Sol and Luna, Luna and Sol, together forever. Until now...

One marble hand ran through my black hair and I shivered involuntarily. Out of fear and passion wrapped in one. Passion for the obvious reasons, and fear because of the intensity of it. Sol never acted like this, touching me and holding me, whispering comforting things in my ear. It all seemed to intimate for a friendly goodbye.

"Luna... This is how it has to be... You're meant to be with your family, to finish school, get a career, have children, grow old, be happy. You won't be able to do that with me..." His perfect blond eyebrows furrowed in worry and his eyes burned into mine. What was he talking about?

"What are you saying Sol? I know I can't do those things with you. You've made it pretty obvious that you don't return my feelings, what with the thousand girlfriends you string around. Why are you even telling me this, acting like this? I know we play around, but I'm not in the mood for joking, and you're taking it too far!" The last word cracked as my voice broke and I struggled to regain what little control over my emotions that I had.

Suddenly Sol's cold presence left mine and he was at the other side of the room. Then with a loud thump, I saw his fist planted in the wall. I jumped and stared. It all happened so quickly, and the murderous look on his face froze me. Ice ran through my veins as I watched him slowly compose himself from a fit of rage I'd never seen come from him before.

"Loony..." he said, almost as if tasting my name in his mouth. "Sometimes it surprises me how stupid you are." I opened my mouth to shout an insult back but he stopped me. "No, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry... Can't you see that I'm not good for you? You deserve someone better, who can give you all those things I said. I love you Luna, I love you even more than you love me. But we can't be together. That's why I never told you, that's why I threw myself out there for all the other girls to eat up. Ever since my accident, ever since I came back and you were the first face that I saw, you're the only face that I see. Every girl turns back into you, every voice into yours, and the only name I can ever hear is Luna. My Loony Luna," he finished softly, peeking up from under his bangs to look at my face.

I honestly don't know what he saw there. Shock? Hurt, love, joy? I couldn't tell you what I felt except confusion. His words seemed to blur together and my world tipped to the side as I sat down shakily on my now sheet less and bare bed.

He loved me? But that couldn't be... Since the accident? I remember that horrible, terrible week. He went missing for days and everyone was worried sick. Police looked everywhere; the story was in the paper, on the news. 16 year old honor student goes missing without a trace, no sign of struggle, nothing. Some people said he ran away, but I knew Sunny better.

One day, after the police left from another interview, the doorbell rang and I ran to it, hoping for information on my missing love. Instead he stood there; dripping in the rain that had fallen along with my tears since the day he disappeared, wearing my pair of sunglasses I knew were in my room a moment before, pale and so so cold. He told us he was fine, and couldn't remember what had happened while he was gone and everyone ate it up. Everyone except me. I could see it in his eyes when someone mentioned it. Fear unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Raw, primal, fear.

"Please say something Luna, please..." he whimpered.

Doubt dampened my voice. "You-you love me?" Nod. "Since the accident?" Flinch, then nod. "But we can't be together, that's what you're telling me?" A scowl, then a nod. I took a moment to think everything through in my head. This was all too much to handle. First my parent's brutal death, then me having to leave the place I've lived all my life, finally the boy I've been in love with for most of my life telling me he loves me back, but doesn't want to be with me. Too much.

"Get out." I said simply, not looking at my best friend.

"W-what? Loony, I thought you'd be happy! I thought you'd-" he stuttered.

"You thought wrong. Now get out before I hurt you. Don't talk to me again. I hope that I'll be able to forget this night ever happened and I'll move on with my life in La Push. You're sick to play with my head like this. Just get out." I knew my sapphire eyes had gone glacial cold along with my voice. Rage flickered through me like a monster and I fought the urge to scream and kick him like a child.

"Loony wait please listen! I'll tell you what happened now! When I went missing, I'll tell you what happened. I'll explain everything I promise!" he spouted out quickly in an attempt to dapper my fury. The thought was tempting. I wanted to know where he went and why there were so many little changes in his life that only I noticed. But I was leaving tomorrow to travel across the country and never coming back. What would be the point of knowing now?

"Just GET OUT! I don't ever want to see you again, so don't count on me coming back either!" I tried to ignore the feeling of my heart breaking as his face fell and he stepped out of the door. I tried to hold myself together as I stared as his back, wanting so much to yell for him to forgive me. I tried to hold the tears in as he shut the door and left me breathless and fighting for sanity.

* * *

The plane ride was boring. It wasn't bad, but it gave me time to think about what I did, and if I made the right choices. I was right to be mad at Sol, but now that I had simmered down it just seemed that I acted like a child having a tantrum.

I rubbed my temples and groaned. There's no use worrying about it now. I was off to a new foreign place and I had to be ready. Sam Uley, a cousin I never knew from my father's side, invited me to live with him and his wife on an Indian reservation known as La Push in Washington state. I knew my father was Indian, you could see it in my long thick black hair. What I couldn't understand was how I had gotten his blue eyes, or rather how he even had blue eyes. My mother was a classic Caucasian American with blond hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Though most of my traits came from my father, I got a nice mix of their skin. Mine was kind of light golden, but I tanned easily in the sun.

The tribe I would be joining was the Quileutes. Sam told me all about how they were in touch with their history closer than any other Indian descendants and I was curious to see how. "Your blood line was important here, the legendary blue eyed ones were treasured in the old days. You'll fit in greatly." Sam had said. Still, nervousness flowed through me and I fought the urge to become hysterical as the plane landed.

I didn't think about Sol, I wouldn't. The past was the past and right now I was in the present. The future was an uncertain mystery that I also did not want to think about.

Desperately I blocked out all troublesome thoughts from my mind and stepped into the lobby of the airport, searching for Sam Uley and my uncertain future.


	2. Imprinting

_This is dedicated to by best friend Katelyn! :) Text me when you read this girl! Also a special thanks to SuperReaderToTheRescue for being the FIRST to review! You are AWESOME! I'd love for anyone else to give me reviews as well! Anyways, here's Chapter 2. Where the love begins! Also, can you comment on whether the chapters are long enough? Thanks!_

**Lunar Rainbow**

**Imprinting**

The hustle and bustle of the airport left me kind of breathless, and my muscles tensed up as I searched for some kind of escape from the flock of people around me. Claustrophobia was never a problem in the past, but as multiple people bumped past me I panicked a bit. My knuckles turned white as I furiously held onto my luggage and struggled to regulate my gasping. I looked up and blinked a few times, focusing on faces sitting in the waiting area ahead of me in an attempt to calm my mind. They all kind of blurred together, but then my breathing stopped all together as my eyes fell on a familiar handsome face in the crowd. He was wearing a black hoodie thrown over his head but there was no mistaking that familiar strawberry blond hair falling over his muddy eyes. Sol was sitting there staring at me as I gaped at him. My eyes widened in shock as a slow, foreign smirk spread across his face, turning him from a childhood friend to a complete stranger. I took one hesitant step forward, but a large family crossed in front of me, obstructing my view completely. After the mother finished herding her kids by, I furiously searched for Sol, but his seat was unoccupied. I whipped around in circles, scanning the hordes of people in search of him, to no avail.

What was wrong with me? There's no way Sol could be here. Unless he followed me… That thought sent unexplainable shivers down my spine. I still couldn't identify if they were out of fear or happiness, and that bothered me most of all. Why was I still caught up on him, possibly imagining him in places he could not be?

A burning hot hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my inner turmoil. A short squeal escaped my lips and I turned quickly to see who the hand belonged to. A man who appeared to be in his late twenties stood in front of me, wearing a sweet smile. He had dark skin, like my fathers, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was big, towering over me and rippling with muscle. Somehow I knew, without a doubt, that this was Sam Uley.

"Hello. I'm guessing your Luna?" he asked in a deep, strong voice. It kind of reminded me of my father's…

"Yes." I replied boldly. "How could you tell?"

"The eyes. Alan's eyes are unforgettable." He said with a genuine smile. At the mention of my recently deceased father I stiffened and felt a lump form in my throat. Once again I was reminded how much my life had changed in the past few weeks. "He was a great man." Sam assured. I nodded and he went on. "Really rode with the pack when he was younger. Of course, you can't stop a man once he falls in love. He would have followed your mother to the end of the world. I know what that feels like." He finished, his voice softening. Obviously he was thinking about someone special back home. Still, it wasn't enough to distract me from what he said about my parents. I knew they were in love, ridiculously so. In the past, I had always felt as if I were watching a corny chick flick when they together. No doubt, they were soul mates.

"We should get going." I said quickly, yet unable to hide my quivering voice. I wasn't ready to talk about mom and dad yet. No, definitely not.

"Sure." Sam said, catching on to my discomfort. With one last sympathetic look, he took all of my baggage and started for one of the many exits of the airport. I hurried to follow his quick pace, jogging every so often to keep up, until we ended up outside in a parking lot, a small red car waiting idly for us. "This is my friend Jacob Black." Sam pointed out when he opened the car door for me after throwing my luggage in the trunk. "He agreed to drive me here while I left the truck with my fiancé." That piece of information registered in my mind. He was getting married.

"That's right, couldn't leave Em without some transportation! Besides it's not like you use that piece of junk anyways!" Jacob said when I climbed in the back seat. He looked very similar to Sam, but younger, and with more boyish features. He had cute dimples that made me smile and his voice was higher than Sam's, but huskier. He looked to be about twenty years old. Suddenly he turned back to me and flashed me a handsome smile. "What's up?" he asked playfully. Somehow I found myself involuntarily smiling back.

"Oh just moving to another state with family I didn't even know I had, the usual." I said jokingly. Jacob laughed deeply and turned back to the front, starting the car and driving us out of the airport parking lot. Sam was in the front seat directing him where to go. I didn't know how far this airport in Post Angeles was from La Push, but I wanted to learn as much as I could about Sam and the rest of the tribe during the drive. "So Sam," I began. "You're getting married?"

He looked back at me with a new light in his eye. "I am. Next spring I'm getting married to a very beautiful woman. Her name is Emily, and she is the love of my life." He said tenderly with so much emotion I felt my chest tighten up a bit. For a moment, that last statement floated in the air, and I longed to reach out and claim it for myself. To be able to love, or be loved, with that much force seemed so sweet yet so unattainable.

Suddenly Jacob burst out laughing. "So you're putting on the ol' ball and chain, huh? Good luck!" Sam threw a playful punch at Jacob who laughed even louder. I couldn't help but giggle as they threw jabs at each other, and laugh out loud when Jacob swerved causing him to jump in shock. The ride continued in this mood, and I enjoyed every moment of it. When an hour passed I felt Jacob starting to speed up and dance around in his seat, growing more and more anxious. It seemed he was in a big hurry to get back. After who knows how long, we arrived in a small town called Forks which Jacob told me was the closest town outside of the reservation. We drove on and out of town, taking a sudden dirt path off of the main road and into the trees.

"Jacob." Sam said, a serious tone bleeding into his voice. "I think you should stop here. We'll head back, you can walk from here." Jacob distractedly nodded, taking impatient glances up the road, before jumping out of the car. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to take off, but he turned to me.

"Take care Luna. I'll be back later when Sam introduces you to the pac-er-tribe. Good luck settling in the meantime." He shot me one more smile before jogging down the road and into the woods. I gave him a little wave before turning to Sam.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Sam sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. "Jacob has some really close… friends that live in a mansion at the end of this road. They're a bit different so maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to meet them just yet." He threw me an apologetic look before turning around and heading back the way we came. I thought about what he meant by this as we headed back through Forks and to La Push. How "different" could someone be? Jacob seemed so eager to get to that house, and over the drive I felt we had a budding friendship going, so maybe he'd take me to meet these people, whoever they were.

* * *

When we arrived at La Push I felt my pulse quicken. The coast laid spread in front of us and it was so breathtakingly beautiful I could feel my mouth fall open. The clear water crashing against the rocks sprayed mist all over, making it seem like the entire beach was shimmering. I longed to run and play in the water like I did when I was a kid. Involuntarily, I was sucked into a memory that seemed like ages ago.

"_Stop it Sunny! You're getting me all wet!" I giggled loudly when my new 8 year old neighbor and best friend, Sol de Luca, sprayed me with the water hose in his backyard. We were playing catch when the ball flew into a puddle of mud. Sol went to the water hose to clean it and ended up completely bent on soaking me to the bone._

"_Come on Loony! You'll have to run faster if you want to stay dry!" He shouted as he began dragging the hose after me and shooting it into the air, making it rain down on the both of us. We spent the entire day and night shooting each other in the face with the water hose, and even when we were both sick with colds the following week, he obnoxiously called me to reminded me that out water war was not over. Those were the good days…_

"…Luna?"

I was pulled out of my reverie to find Sam giving me a concerned look. "Oh yes I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Sam's eyes brightened. "We're going to have a bonfire tonight in honor of your arrival. There we can introduce you to everyone, and let you know a little bit of the history of your people." He explained. A wide grin grew across my face. I've always loved history, and to learn about the people in the past who shared the blood that runs through my veins made me almost squeal in excitement. Some would call it nerdy, but I've always felt that learning was the greatest way to better yourself. Gaining knowledge just made me feel better about myself, and ignorance made me feel horrible. Tonight would be great. "In the meantime," Sam said, "you can get settled in at your new home and meet Emily."

"Sounds good." I said, and then we set off for Sam's home. Well, now my home. When we arrived he unloaded my bags and carried them inside, while I hesitantly stood outside the door. With a creek, it opened up and a beautiful woman stepped out, looking at me with a wide smile. I tried to control my face when she turned her head to the side and her imperfection came into view. Three long vertical scars ran down the length of her face, made by only God knows what.

"Hello Luna, I'm Emily Young. Please come in, make yourself feel at home, I'm making lunch as we speak." With another charming smile she disappeared inside the door, leaving me confused and uncomfortable. Sam walked out of the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I didn't warn you about that," he apologized. "But it doesn't change anything about her. She doesn't mind, but please don't stare."

I thought about what to say for a moment and settled on the simplest question. "What happened to her?" I questioned hesitantly. Sam's face twisted in a variety of emotions, one surprising me the most. Guilt.

"It's a long story… And a hard one to tell. It happened years ago, when-" he was cut off by the screeching of tires and the thundering roar of what sounded like a pack of teenage boys. Both of us turned to look at the pickup truck that had stopped in front of the house. In the back were 4 shirtless, tanned, well-muscled, HOT guys. Each one of them jumped out and proceeded to barge into Sam's house, shoving each other and giving no other greeting than "Hey Sam, Em cooking? Awesome." I heard that rattle of chairs being occupied and a wonderful aroma filled the air as Emily probably opened the oven. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent.

"Lasagna!" I exclaimed, looking at Sam excitedly. He nodded and chuckled. "I love lasagna. It's always been my favorite food!" Sam laughed and held the door open for me, inviting me in. I stepped inside, joining the happy scene there. All of the huge guys I had seen earlier were sitting around a circular table in a very small kitchen, their massive bodies touching in the enclosed space. They each had a large plate filled to the brim with lasagna and a loaf of garlic bread. Emily leaned against her counters, 6 large deep dish lasagnas steaming behind her. She noticed me and smiled.

"Luna! Would you like something to eat?" she asked. I nodded quickly, eyeing the lasagna while I tried to stifle the grumbling in my abdomen. Suddenly 4 pairs of eyes stopped chewing and looked up curiously at me. I blinked a few times and looked up at Emily and Sam, who had just appeared next to her. "Oh Luna, let me introduce you to the boys." She offered, then went to stand behind what appeared to be the two youngest ones, although still looking to be a year or two older than me. "This is Embry Call and Quil Ateara. They're really close to Jacob who I assume you've met." They both nodded at me in hello then went back to shoveling food into their mouths. The next two men she went to stand behind looked a little bit older, and a lot bigger in terms of muscle. "These two are Paul and Jared." They both raised a hand in welcome and once again began shoveling more and more food. "Please excuse their manners, they haven't eaten all day." Emily apologized.

"It's no problem at all." I assured. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Luna, Sam's cousin. My father used to live here on the reservation. He, and my mother, passed away recently so I was invited to stay here." I explained, meeting each one of their eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm starving!" They all laughed and Emily went to serve me a big (but not quite as large as the boys) serving of lasagna and a slice of garlic bread. As I began to dig in, a girl and a boy walked in the door, the boy dangling the keys away from the girl as she tried to reach around him to grab them.

"Seth, give me the keys! I don't want to be here!" said the girl as she warily glanced at Emily and Sam and the rest of the boys. The boy named Seth jingled them away from her a bit with a huge grin on his face. He was russet colored like the rest of them, but had a certain glow that made it seem like the sun itself was embedded into each of his pores. His pointed lips were turned up in a playful smile that brought one to my own face. I couldn't see his eyes, but from the side I could see the long gentle lashes that framed them and brushed against his dimpled cheek when he blinked. His body was packed with muscles and he was very tall, but I could tell he was my age. There was just something about him that screamed youth and fun. He staggered back a little from the girl and pulled the keys behind his back, spinning around and catching my eye.

Suddenly I was drowning in milk chocolaty goodness. I couldn't look away, I couldn't move. I almost forgot to breath. I watched as his eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of their sockets. They keys he tried so hard to keep away fell from his hands and clattered to the floor.

No one did or said anything. For what seemed like years all was silent until the girl who Seth barged in with opened her mouth.

"Great, he imprinted."


	3. The Sky on a Wall

_Well here it is! I'm sorry for the wait but... HERE IT IS!_

_I just want to give a big cyber hug to everyone who has reviewed. You make me happy!:)_

_And the BIGGEST thank you and hug to Moonpetal Lily, my beta reader and the awesomest beta reader out there! lol_

_I'm sorry theres no Seth in this one, but there will be ALOT next chapter. ... Did I say thank you? THANK YOU! =D Enjoy!_

**Lunar Rainbow**

**The Sky on a Wall**

"Great, he imprinted."

That's what the pretty dark haired girl said, and even though the word was indefinable to me, my heart jolted in excitement. My eyes were still drowning in chocolate and without looking away I opened my mouth and asked the question I'm sure everyone expected. "What's im-"

My question was cut off by a unanimous groan from the table. I drew my eyes away from Seth's with difficulty to view the annoyed faces of Jared and Paul. "Great," Jared growled sarcastically. "Now we have to deal with another lovesick pup. Seth's annoying enough already." He glanced pointedly at me. I felt an unfamiliar rush of blood to my face and realized this is the first time I'd ever really blushed. The thought made my face heat up even more, so I ducked my head and let my black hair fall into my face. Everyone in the room had witnessed whatever just happened with Seth and me, probably wondering what crazy bin I crawled out of.

"It's not like you guys have to deal with it!" the unknown girl shouted. "Honestly, it's me and Jacobs's problem! You all act like lovesick pups, if you ask me!" she finished in a growl.

"What's wrong Leah?" Embry asked. "Jealous?" Everyone in the room shot him a warning glance, but it was too late. Leah's face became frighteningly blank, then her teeth pulled back into a painful grimace. Obviously jealousy was the farthest from what she was feeling. Silence fell over the room like a thick blanket, stifling the air with tension. I felt… I don't know what I felt. When I looked at Leah's face distorted in pain I didn't feel pity or sadness. I felt… Like I understood. Before anyone could apologize, Leah turned and bolted out of the house.

Seth followed Leah out the door and chased her wherever she had run off to, but not before giving me another meaningful, apologetic look. _Sorry_, his eyes said, _we'll talk next time._ Then he was gone. My body lurched a little bit as I held it back from following after him. The need to go with him was almost involuntarily and it felt weird to hold back, kind of like holding your breath for too long. There was so much I wanted to ask him, I wanted to hear more of his voice, I wanted to know what he was like, what hobbies he had, the music he liked. I met him only once, for the shortest of time, and yet I wanted to know everything single little detail about his life, and I wanted him to know the same about me. But now he was gone, and I didn't know when I would see him again.

"He'll be back." Emily said to me with an understanding smile. "If not, tonight we're having a bonfire to welcome you to La Push. I'm sure you'll see him then." She smiled at me in way that said she knew exactly what I was feeling, and that brought another blush to my face. I nodded and looked down at the plate of lasagna she placed in my hands, digging in when I saw the rest of the boys begin to stuff their faces once again.

* * *

A plateful of lasagna and a handful of laughs later the settled down and began chatting casually. "Hey Luna!" Quill had called out to me after a few minutes, pointing me out for the first time. Suddenly all eyes were on me, right at the moment I happened to be stuffing the last of my lasagna down my throat. Everyone laughed when I coughed and sputtered, and they laughed even harder at the milk mustache left from downing my drink.

"Yeah, what's up?" I tried to ask cheerfully as I wiped my face of anymore embarrassing things. "Besides me almost choking on lasagna." I added in a mumble. A few more hearty laughs from the table and I grinned. That was the moment when I became an active part of the group. Conversation sparked up once more, covering everything from Sam's upcoming wedding to the latest extreme sports the guys have been doing.

"You know," Jared began, giving me a mischievous look. "I bet Luna here is braver than all you punks. I bet you she'd jump off the highest cliff, no problem." I froze a little as everyone turned to size me up, deciding whether I was a scaredy cat just by looking at me. I tried to shrink back and look as frail and fragile as possible.

It worked. "No way man," Paul countered with the nodded heads of the others. "It took you forever to make that jump, and now you're sayin' this chick can to do?" He shook his head. "No way man. I'll take you up on that bet. Fifty bucks." He said, holding out his hand for a shake. After they shook, he turned to the others. "If I were all of you, I'd take this opportunity to win back all the money Jared's conned you out of. An opportunity like this might not come up again." Everyone else agreed, shaking hands with the smirking Jared as they gambled off different amounts of money. His confidence surprised me, and I wondered if he knew…

"I love heights." I announced to everyone's surprise. I looked at Jared. "If I do this jump, I expect 50% of the profits. Seems like an even trade to me. And before the rest of you ask, I've skydived. No jump is too high for me. Just set the date and I'll be there." With a smile and a wink the group started laughing and arguing, slapping Jared for conning them, punching Paul for baiting them in.

After that the conversation started up again. I learned so much about each one of them, becoming their friend in such a short time it almost scared me. I learned that Leah was Emily's cousin, and Seth was her baby brother. Quil and Embry told me about how they were best friends with Jacob and Quil told me about his other best friend: Emily's niece Clare. The way he spoke about her, well it felt like he was her protector, her guardian. He told me about all the fun times they spent together, and would have continued with the ridiculously cute stories if not for Jared and Paul's annoyance. But then Jared opened up a bit and explained to me that he was in love with a girl named Kim, whom he had met in high school. Then Paul opened up about his infatuation with Jacob sister, Rachel.

I couldn't believe how much love was going on in Sam's little kitchen, in fact it was starting to wear me down. If all of these guys were with someone, was it possible that Seth was as well? The uncertainty made me uncomfortable and an unsettling fear that I could not name weighed down on my chest. My input in the conversations began to dwindle and eventually awkward pauses filled up the time more than chatter. Sam eventually ushered everyone out of his home, turning to look at my quiet form as he watched the boys run off into the late afternoon sun.

"Long day huh?" he asked in concern. I merely nodded my head, still down for a reason I didn't know. "Well," he said, running a hand through his short hair, "I really hope you can like it here. I know the house isn't much, and the company can get kind of obnoxious, but we really are good people."

I stared at him for a second, my throat suddenly feeling a little dry. "I'm so sorry," I blurted out quickly, "if I seem anything but extremely grateful. You've done so much for me just by bringing me into your home, and the friends I've already made are more than I can ask for. You and Emily have been nothing but welcoming and I'm happy that, under the circumstances, I ended up living in your home. Thank you so much Sam, Emily, for everything you have and will do for me. I'm sure my parents, wherever they are, appreciate it even more." At that last statement I felt myself choke up a bit, and my eyes watered. Before I could get a hold of myself I felt Emily's arms wrap around me. Her sudden embrace surprised me, but my arms returned her warm hug of their own accord. A few tears spilt over on to my cheek and I quickly brushed them away on my shirt sleeve.

Emily's embrace lasted for a few long seconds and then she let me go, holding me at arm's length with a wide smile on her scarred yet beautiful face. "Thank you for saying that Luna, you don't know how much it means to me. What happened to your parents was horribly wrong, but at the same time I'm happy that you're here. I think that you're going to be just fine, and I look forward to getting to know you. And I'm sure Sam feels the same way," she said, looking to him. A nod and a smile from her fiancé confirmed her statement. "There are a lot of people I'm sure you will become friends with here, and no matter what happened in the past I'm sure that you'll be happy. Tonight you'll meet more new people, listen to wonderful stories, and just enjoy what La Push has to offer. Like Sam said, we don't have much, but you don't seem like a girl who needs a lot to be happy." I nodded in approval to her observation. She was right; even the very memory of driving up to La Push brought a smile to my face. There was so much beauty in this little reservation that only a blind person could miss it. So, how could anyone, even someone who just lost their parents, be depressed surrounded by such an amazing place and even more amazing people?

"Speaking of which," Sam began, as I mentally classified him as one of the more amazing characters in La Push. "I believe it's time we showed you to your room. Now that I know you a little better, I can honestly say I think you'll love it. Emily and I painted and furnished it a few days before you arrived. It's amazing how we turned a boring guest room into the perfect room for you. I really hope you like it." He looked very proud of himself and as he started down the hallway to the bedrooms I couldn't help but feel another surge of gratefulness. About halfway down the hall he stopped and opened a black door, beckoning me inside.

One step inside the room and I was utterly speechless. It was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life, made by human hands in only a few days. I felt as though I was gazing at the Mona Lisa, or the Venus de Milo, because on this wall was the sky.

The area surrounding the door was pale yellow, radiating like the sun on a cold winter day. As the walls progressed into the room, the sun's rays extended into the sky in colors of burnt orange and deeper reds. As the colors approached the far wall, the reds turned to magenta, then to purple, then to indigo, ending in the darkest of blues in a twilight sky. A window occupied the center of that wall, reflecting the setting sun as I saw it on the walls of my new room. Emily fluttered past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the center of the room. She stayed quiet, letting me soak in my surroundings before raising her head to the ceiling. I followed suit, gasping at the image before me. Hanging above me was the most beautiful, detailed, and intricate depiction of the moon I had ever seen. It was like I was looking through the most powerful telescope on Earth, viewing the lunar spectacle at arms distance. There were detailed craters, looking as though a meteor had just crashed moments before. Surrounding the moon was a barrage of stars in all sizes, each one a little brighter than the last. As my eyes roamed across the artwork, I saw other astronomical sights. Meteors, comets, even far away galaxies littered the sky, joining together to form the magnificent portrait that would always sit above me.

Words could not describe how I felt.

Sam had come to stand beside me, placing my bags on a bed made of dark wood with black sheets. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and squeezed so hard I'm sure he couldn't breathe. "Thank you." I mumbled with as much feeling as I could muster. The gift he had given me was priceless, and there was no other way I could show him how I felt except in the tightest of embraces.

An hour later I was lying on the bed in my beautiful room, memorizing the sky above me. The bonfire would be starting soon and Sam helped me get unpacked before giving me some time get ready. I had already showered, and on the bed beside me lay the dress I picked out for tonight, a blue number made of cotton that would be acceptable for a casual outing or a dressier event.

I got up and stood in front of the mirror, holding the dress against my body and assessing myself for the first time in a long while. My eyes flashed brightly against my gold skin and stood out even more with the matching sapphire dress. My hair hung down past my shoulders, ending in a gentle wave that I usually straightened out. I wasn't skinny; actually I was more on the chubby side, something I inherited from my healthy mother. There was a dark freckle, or dare I say mole, under my left eye that threw off the symmetry of my face. Still, despite all of the flaws I could point out, I realized that I was pretty. Maybe not conventionally beautiful, but I could still see how I would be attractive to someone, how I could be beautiful if I wanted to be. And for some odd reason, that's all I wanted to be at the moment. As I slid the dress on to my body, and as I dabbed on the smallest amount of mascara, I realized that this was the first time in a long time that I wanted to go out and have fun, I wanted someone to think I was beautiful, I wanted someone to admire me. No, that statement wasn't entirely true. I didn't want just any someone…

I wanted Seth.

_So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters(or what you DON'T want to see)!_


	4. If a Shell Could Fly

_Hello everyone, thank you for reading! Really, I'm so greatful to everyone who's read and reviewed. Even those who havent reviewed, I know your subscribing and I see that traffic count increasing. So thank you._

_Thank you once again to Moonpetal Lily. She's the greatest Beta ever(no offence to other betas!)_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

**Lunar Rainbow**

**If a Shell Could Fly**

The sun was setting against the horizon as I made my way down First Beach, a huge fire burning in the distance. A breeze from the ocean blew past and rustled my hair, leaving behind the aroma brought from the sea. I stopped in my trek toward the bonfire, and instead ventured to the water, standing close enough to get sprayed by the light mist as waves crashed into the shore.

Sam and Emily told me I would always be safe walking around La Push, and suggested I sight see before the bonfire began. So I set out early, in hopes of learning more about the place I would be living. Every few moments I would stop and observe another wonderful thing about La Push, from the marine life, to the flora, and now the sparkling shore. At my feet were thousands of seashells, each one a different color and size. _Just like everyone I've met here, _I thought.

To my left I saw a pair off shells, baby ears, stuck together by some unseen glue. I picked them up, but when I tried to pull them apart they refused to budge. No matter how hard I pulled, thousands of years of pressure had formed them into one, never to be fully separated again. _Almost like Sam and Emily…_ I realized. Without thinking about it, I cocked my arm back and flung them out as far as I could, then watched in amazement as it soared over the ocean. A huge grin spread over my face when the satisfying _splash _met my ears. Eagerly I searched around for another, quickly finding two large lions' paws, both tinted in red and orange. Their edges were rough and ragged, but the face was smooth and polished from the countless waves that rolled over and eroded them. _Jared… and Paul!_ I thought happily as I threw them one after another into the dimly lit ocean. I found one for Quill (a light blue arrowhead sand dollar with pink splashes on the back), Embry (a dark green spiral shell with white ridges and faint blue lines), and even one for Jacob Black (A yellow piece that looked chipped and broken, but when held to the light at the right angle, resembled a smiling puppy).

As I stepped back from throwing the last shell, I looked down and smiled as I noticed another wonder in the sand. A grey object sticking out of the wet sand gleamed up at me, and I bent down to pick it up. The mud made it hard to make out what exactly the thing was, so I washed it away with the water coming in from the tide. Revealed was a sharp stone, dark like onyx and chipped around the edges to make the shape of a heart. I clutched it in my hand and thought for a moment, not being able to decide who it reminded me of. Instead of throwing it into the ocean, I placed it into my pocket, somehow unable to part with it just yet.

I glanced around one last time, spotting something shiny a few feet away. Buried in the sand was a tiny golden shell. As I dug it out, I noticed exactly how intricate the shell really was. The center of the inside was pale yellow, and gold lines radiated from it, cutting through the rest of the shell. It reminded me so much of the Sun, so much of Sol…

_"Hey Looney, look, the sun is setting." Sol said without looking at me. We were at the beach on our sophomore class trip and somehow we'd escaped from the overprotective chaperones to an isolated area away from everyone. I didn't answer Sol, no I was too angry at him for the way he had treated me that day. I was all alone on the shore while he fraternized with some girls. Later, when he asked me to go with him here, I kindly agreed, but now sat in silence beside him. "I'm sorry." He said, catching me off guard. My head shot up and my eyes widened. "I know what you think when you see me with those girls. I know you hate it, and I know you hate the way I act with them. The truth is… I hate the way I act too." His eyes grew sad and shaky, and his mouth straightened into a guilty line. "It's not who I really am. They don't know me, not the way you do. They'll never compare to you. You know every secret in my life, and I know all of yours. Luna, you know me better than any of those girls ever could so… Thank you." My breath hitched and I waited for an explanation. When nothing was said, I nudged him with my arm. His face drew upward, his golden green eyes meeting my blue ones, and in that split second my heart completely stopped._

_"Your right." I replied when my heart started up once again. I wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head down, hiding my moist eyes. "I do hate the way you are with them. I'm always so scared one of them will take you from me, that one day you'll tell them a secret that only we were supposed to share. I'm scared one day you'll fall in love and leave me all alone." My voice was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear me._

_Sol was silent for a second, and when I looked up he was staring at me with an expression I couldn't name, but that made my heart twist in my chest. I would remember his next words for the rest of my life; because that was the moment I knew I was in love with my best friend, Sol de Luca._

_"I will never leave you."_

My hand was shaking as I clutched the shell tightly. Anger, hurt, and disgust lashed violently through me and I wondered how I'd ever believed Sol would stay with me. I knew it was my fault, that I was the one leaving him, but his last words to me still stung. How could he tease me, knowing full well how much it would hurt to hear him say those things? How could he?

I threw the beautiful sun shell into the ocean, watching it fly farther than the rest of them. I picked up more and more shells, flinging them as far as I could in anger rather than joy. I grabbed a beautiful brown and pearl King's Crown, looking at for a second before pulling my arm back to hurl the enchanting thing into the farthest depths of the ocean.

Right as it was about to fly, someone's burning hot hand grasped mine and held on tightly. I turned sharply in surprised, finding none other than the grinning Seth Clearwater.

"You know," he said, "This is a really pretty shell. It'd be kind of a shame if you threw it away." His expression was soft, but there was a shy nervousness in his smile. My hand opened and the shell fell into the air, only to be caught by Seth. "Why were you throwing them anyways?" he asked, his head cocking to the side. It kind of reminded me of a confused puppy.

"I…" Well, I couldn't tell him about Sol, even though I really wanted to. That undeniable feeling that made me want to confess everything to him struck again, and it was physically exhausting not to spill my guts. "It's a long story, one I'd rather not tell." In a way I said nothing and everything at once.

Seth's nervous smile dropped a little, but then formed into something genuine and caring. "That's all right, everyone has the stories they don't want to tell. But maybe one day I'll get to hear yours." His voice was soft, and his eyes met mine in a way that made my breathing shake a little bit. Suddenly I was very aware of his large hot hands wrapped around mine, and how close our bodies had come together as we spoke. When his hand unwrapped from mine I could feel the chill of its absence, and when Seth took another step back my whole body lost a little warmth. "I know you're having fun here, but the bonfire will be starting soon. Would you mind if we walk there together?" Seth asked, his voice tentative. I nodded politely and started alongside him to the even larger fire burning in the distance.

He was shirtless, I soon realized, and barefooted. His feet left large prints in the sand behind us as we made our way down the beach. I tried to keep my eyes averted from his masculine form, but somehow they would find a way back to him. When he caught me looking, a frown consumed his usually smiling face. "Do you want me to put a shirt on?" he asked hesitantly. I was surprised by how nervous he sounded, like he really wanted me to approve of him.

"No, it's fine!" I replied quickly, trying to keep my words from fumbling over one another. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough with people to dress the way you want. Modest confidence is hard to come by these days, I'm jealous." I looked up at the now darkened sky and thought about how truly unconfident I was, then realized exactly what I had just said. "And I'm not saying want to walk around with my shirt off or anything!" I added quickly in an attempt to cover my blunder. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, I mean you look fine! Well… more like amazing… Wait, wait, I wasn't checking you out or anything! I mean, why would I do that, right? Oh, not to say that you're not worth checking out! I just meant…" My words faded off into silence as I decided not to dig myself a deeper hole. What was wrong with me? I start walking with a total stranger, albeit a really hot total stranger, and I become completely unable to speak. My face was red hot as I felt the unfamiliar sensation of a blush once again. I pulled my head down and starting walking faster, desperate to get out of the awkward situation.

Suddenly, Seth's monstrous laugh filled the air around me, so loud and hearty I could almost feel the vibrations from his chest. My head snapped up and my heart did a weird flip flop in my chest as I watched him laugh like he'd never laughed before. After a few seconds a contagious smile formed on my lips and a little giggle escaped my throat. Seth eventually stopped laughing and looked at me humorously, blowing out a sigh of relief.

"And here I was, trying to act cool to impress you. Turns out you're almost as much of a dork as I am!" He proclaimed, his laughs filling the air once more. I blinked a few times, trying to decode what he'd said. He was… trying to impress me? By acting cool? The air was filled by my chiming laugh, which seem to fit in perfectly with Seth's lower one.

"You're right," I said between giggles, "I am a dork. Proud of it too!" I lifted my fist in the air like I was making a presidential speech. Our laughter danced through the air one last time before we continued on down the beach once again.

* * *

When we arrived at the fire, both of us were grinning like madmen and trying to stifle our laughter. But for the one second I managed to take my eyes off of Seth, I noticed the huge fire in front of me and gaped in awe. It was massive, towering over the both of us in a gigantic pillar of flames. At first, the fire remained naturally orange, but as Seth threw in a few sticks buried in the sand it burned green and blue and all sorts of weird colors. My eyes opened wide in shock and I stared a while before turning to Seth.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's very beautiful," I said as Seth turned to return my glance. For a while he said nothing, just looking at me in a way that made tingles fly up and down my back. In the good way.  
"Yeah. Very beautiful," he replied, his voice was soft and serious, making it feel like butterflies were fluttering around inside of me. Wait, what was I saying? How cliché could I get? "You look really nice tonight, by the way," he complimented while I tried not to acknowledge the way my face heated up. "Blue really suits you." I bit my lip to keep from squealing the way my teenage girly mind was telling me to. Instead I took a seat on a nearby log, seemingly set up to be a type of bench. Seth came and sat down next to me, and I tried my hardest to deny that he was staring at me the entire time. I didn't want to like the way it made me feel, but for some reason my face still stretched into a smile.

Seth's face suddenly became very serious, the traces of a smile all but gone. I decided immediately that I didn't like this face, that I always wanted to see him smiling to matter what. He opened his mouth to say something, probably important by the expression on his face, but before anything was said we were interrupted.

"Well, well." A very powerful voice boomed at me from across the fire. I turned my eyes away from Seth to find an older man in a wheelchair being wheeled over to where I sat by none other than Jacob Black. "If it isn't T'thlopah's little one." the old man in the chair said, giving me a look of recognition. I didn't understand the word he said when referring to me, and the accents he used didn't match up with what I knew of a couple languages. He was probably using old Quileute talk.

"Aw, come on Dad!" Jacob scolded, "She doesn't know what you're talking about!" he turned to me and smiled. "My dad told me all about your dad! When he was younger they would call him 'Blue' because of his eyes. T'thlopah is blue in our language." Jacob explained. I nodded and smiled, enjoying the way both he and his father could speak Quileute.

"Oh shush Jacob, I'm trying to speak," his father said low, yet teasing voice. "I'm Billy Black. I knew your father when he was a baby all the way to when he left with your beautiful mother. He was a good kid, always loved coming to these get togethers. He would get so excited when we told the legends, especially the story of the Blue Eyed One. I'm sure you'll like it a lot too." Billy smiled in a way that made him look years younger.

"I'm sure I will," I said respectfully.

Billy smiled and Jacob wheeled him over to a group of older people talking. After a few moments everyone spread out and sat around the fire. I noticed that Jared and Paul were here, escorting two pretty girls. Embry and Quill were hanging out across from us, with a young girl sitting on Quill's lap who squealing as he tickled her. Sam and Emily sat next to them, their hands clasped together sweetly. Everyone I'd met was here now, enjoying each other's company. Everyone except…

I twisted around in my seat, searching around our little group. "Hey Seth? Where's Leah?" I asked hesitantly. We didn't really have the greatest meeting, and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I was hoping I could patch things up with her tonight.

"I don't know," Seth replied, his face growing even more serious than before, an expression I'd grown to hate already. "She was pretty mad about earlier, and she's been going through a rough time since Jacob's been too busy to hang out with her. Still, she's resilient. I don't know if she'll come tonight, but you don't have to worry about it." He assured me, his face putting on a carefree facade. I nodded and tried to look like I wasn't thinking about it, but I still felt guilty for whatever transpired that morning. Seth's warm elbow nudged mine, and I realized everyone had gone silent. "I think you should listen, Billy's starting," he said.

I looked up at Billy, sitting at the head of our circle. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating intently on something. "Tonight is the night we welcome back a member of our tribe, the legendary Blue Eyed One. Now most of us know the story of where we come from, how we descend from legendary spirit people, but the younger generation has yet to hear the amazing story of a nomad who came to our tribe of old, blessed by the spirit of the white wolf. A nomad with blue eyes."

_Tell me, what do you think of Renesmee? How about Leah? Please review and tell me what I can work on!_


	5. Stained Scarlet

_Oh my gosh guys, I can't believe its been so long... I'm SO sorry. At first, I was grounded for a month, which means no laptop=no writing. After that, I had the WORST writers block EVAR! I know, I'm horrible. Either way, here it is. Thanks to everyone for supporting this story, you guys are so great. This is for my friend Amanda!_

_Oh and sorry that I haven't done this but... I do not own Twilight. :D_

_Oh yeah, there's a poll on my profile, can you guys check it out? Just a few clicks!_

* * *

**Lunar Rainbow**

**Stained Scarlet**

_"We the Quileutes, an ancient people dating before the beginning of the white man in the new world, all descend from one line of men. The greatest of these men and the fiercest leader was Taha Aki, the Great Wolf, the Spirit Man. He was a warrior, and led his people to victory against his enemies by harnessing the power of the spirit world. By leaving their bodies behind, the Quileutes could travel in a world parallel to their own and hurt their enemies in a way only souls could. The warriors were brothers in arms, bonded by a mental link they shared when out of their bodies. Because of the link, there could be no malice or evil in Taha Aki's ranks, for all thoughts were known to all men. However there was one, the evil Utlapa, whose thoughts were plagued with betrayal. He wanted the spirit warriors to do inhuman things just because they could. Taha Aki would not stand for such things, so he cast Utlapa and his two eldest sons out of the tribe, forbidding Utlapa from ever entering the world beyond the body ever again. _

_ Peace returned to the tribe once more, and Taha Aki ruled his prosperous people with love and respect. One day Taha Aki flew out into the spirit world alone, and in doing so saw that Utlapa had laid out a trap for him. The moment their minds linked Taha Aki knew the trouble he was in, and rushed back to his body in an attempt to stop Utlapa. But it was too late. Utlapa had taken control of Taha Aki's body, and soon he took his false place as the Quileute chief. His first decree was forbidding all from entering the spirit world, eliminating the risk of the still bodiless Taha Aki from ever being discovered._

_ After days upon days of wandering alone, searching for a way to get back into the physical world, Taha Aki came across a young boy wandering through the forest. He couldn't have been any older than 8, yet the boy was alone and shivering in the windy and dangerous forest. Upon closer inspection, Taha Aki realized that the boy was a banished son of Utlapa, abandoned in the forest by his greedy father. The older boy, who was also banished with his father and brother, was nowhere to be found and the young one would die soon, be it from starvation or cold. Taha Aki could do nothing for the boy in his intangible state, so he flew away, unable to watch the little one die because his father could not stay to protect him._

_ A sudden unyielding fury rose in Taha Aki. He realized that Utlapa must come to face his crimes, whether it be impersonating a chief, or leaving his flesh and blood alone to die! With this newfound resolve Taha Aki set out to make the ultimate sacrifice: destroy his own body to destroy Utlapa. The enraged spirit summoned a huge wolf from deep in the forest and sent it after Utlapa. But the effort was failed, the new chief was protected by all of Taha Aki's past warriors, and he did not want the wolf to die in his name. Retreat was the only option._

_ Taha Aki was as frustrated as ever, if only he could fight alongside the wolf! An idea occurred then: if the wolf had a physical body, then wouldn't he have a soul? Would it be so hard to share one physical form? With a great leap of faith, Taha Aki asked the wolf to make room in his massive body, and then merged his soul inside. _

_ This gave Taha Aki the chance to win back his tribe, and through the help of a young boy, who had just learned the ways of spirit traveling from his father, named Yut. The village learned of Taha Aki's soul merging and they helped put a stop to Utlapa's reign, destroying him once and for all. With this victory, Taha Aki found he could transform freely from wolf to man, carrying the spirit of the wolf with him always._

_ Eventually peace was restored the Quileute tribe. Enemies did not exist with Taha Aki's protection, which he even passed down to his sons. Taha Aki did not age when he constantly changed forms, but he found that when he stopped transforming, his body would continue to decay. He did not fear aging, nor death, but merely the pain of death around him when he himself should have left the world long ago. _

_ Something attacked the tribe one day, when Taha Aki was old and worn and almost unable to defend his people. We call them the cold ones, because their skin was icy to the touch. They were a strong people, and when a single enemy came to attack, almost all warriors were slain. Taha Aki was the last to fight this great enemy, and his wolf from was grayed as well. But Taha Aki was the oldest and wisest; even death did not frighten him. Still, he succumbed to the cold one's power, and was almost killed. _

_ But his wife, his third wife in whom he loved the most, came to his rescue. She distracted the cold one to save her husband, sacrificing her own life in place of his. Her sons, who loved her dearly, became angry at her death, transforming into wolves like their father to help him exact revenge. The deadly enemy was now subdued, and a new generation of wolf men was born. Taha Aki trained his sons to fight like both a human and a wolf, focusing on his youngest, Kaht Ut. He was taught not only to be a warrior, but to be a leader as well. Eventually, Kaht Ut took over his father's job, and ruled while his father, who was never quite the same since the third wife's death, fell into depression. One day Taha Aki disappeared, leaving in the night to the forest never to return again. That moment was the last our people saw of our first wolf warrior._

_ Kaht Ut ruled for many, many years, bringing only the best to his people. The tribe grew bigger and bigger, and all was well. One night, long after his father had disappeared into the woods, Kaht Ut heard a howl of pain coming from deep in the trees, disturbing him to the core. Was it one of his wolf brothers, fallen with no help? Instinctively, Kaht Ut threw himself from his tent and rushed into the forest. He finally found the something, but it couldn't have made the lupine call he had heard earlier. No, instead it was a naked man caught in the thorns, his ankle caught in a trap his brother had set to snag vicious bears and mountain lions that could harm their people. Kaht Ut was concerned, and even though the man's face was unfamiliar, he had similar traits to that of his tribe's people. As he approached, the injured man looked up and Kaht Ut froze in place. Instead of the dark eyes his kin had, this man had unnatural blue eyes, something no Quileute had ever seen before. Kaht Ut was stunned, and did not know how to react to the unusual man. But then the stranger opened his mouth and spoke in the Quileute language, saying a single word:_

_ "Help."_

_ Twenty minutes later, as the sun started to peak over the trees, Kaht Ut reentered the village with the arm of the man slung over his shoulder. Many of his people emerged from their tents as he called out for assistance, eager to help their leader. _

_ "Get this man a healer!" he called out. Before anyone could help, another voice called out from behind the crowd, the voice of an ancient man. _

_ "Fools! Do you not see the resemblance he bears to our brother enemy? Are you blind to the traitor's blood?" Whispers echoed through the crowd; who would dare to speak to their chief in such a manner? _

_ Kaht Ut recognized the elder though, it was one of his father's most trusted advisors, and possibly the eldest man he had ever known. Yut was his name, chief council was his job, and Kaht Ut trusted him completely. He turned to the blue eyed man next to him and a spark of recognition flew through him. He saw a teenage version of this man being ushered and banished from the tribe for his father's sins along with his smaller brother. He saw the three of them heading into the forest, then saw Utlapa ruling in his father's skin. Where had his sons been in those years? At the time Kaht Ut was still suckling from his mother, and the cold one was still unknown to his people. How is it possible that the boy he saw vanish, could be here today? _

_ As this realization dawned on the tribe, they gasped in shock. Protests rang out amongst the people and arms grabbed and clawed at the already injured man, trying to hurt him for the pain his father had caused their families long ago._

_ "Peace brothers!" another elder voice called out, this one female. A woman just as old as Yut stepped out into the crowd. Obedient young hands loosened their grip on the blue eyed stranger and hesitantly listen to their sister's words. "You must see what cannot be seen! Yes, this face is the same as the young man who left this tribe in the shame of his father, but that took place long before most of you were born! How can it be that he has aged none? And the eyes! Obviously he was blessed by a sacred spirit! So I tell you again, peace brothers! Let this man speak!"_

_ The village people went silent as they turned to the man and waited for an explanation to the things pointed out by the elders. His face contorted in confused concentration, and then he opened his mouth to say something. His lips moved slowly, as if he were trying to remember to speak._

_ "I…change…wolf…" he said choppily, trying to get the words correct. Still, his message was received: he, the Blue Eyed One, could change into a wolf just as their leader could. _

_ "Show us." Kaht Ut said, more as an order. The blued eyed one glanced at his leg in pain, its wound still bleeding profusely, but closed his eyes slowly. Two seconds passed before he exploded into a fierce wolf, as large if not larger than their leader's form. Its fur was the most pure shade of white any of them had ever seen, whiter than the clouds in the sky. The beast's eyes were just as blue as the man's, shinning in intelligence and beauty. All responded immediately, some were frightened, most were simply astounded. Not only was this wolf so different from the wolves of their tribe, but how could such a creature have bonded with an exile?_

_ The wolf whimpered in pain as it began licking the blood off of its back paw, now stained a marring red. His whine brought sympathetic looks to the crowd's faces, and once again the lady elder stepped forward. "He is blessed," she stated simply. "The wolf spirit is in him! As a brother to our leader he must be cared for." Kaht Ut considered her words carefully, glancing at the pitiful wolf before him. After a short deliberation, he trotted over to the wolf, placing his hand on its head to feel its warmth. His spirit felt no evil inside the animal, and its fate was then decided. _

_ "Though the sins of your father cannot be erased, I grant you pardon for I see no evil in your soul. We will heal you, brother, but in return you must pledge your loyalty to the tribe and its people." Kaht Ut announced, in a voice that took on a double ring, like two voices at once, the other slightly resembling the deep husky voice of his father. The village scattered and two expert healers took the Blue Eyed One away._

_ Kaht Ut took care of the man, healing his wounds and bringing him back from the brink of starvation. He taught him to speak their language once again, forgotten from the years alone in the woods. After a month, the Blue Eyed One was healed and able to speak. Kaht Ut made the decision to hear of how the man came to posses the wolf spirit and why his form was so different. They gathered around a campfire similar to this one, with the mysterious man at the head next to the great leader, and listened._

_ 'My father… Was an evil man," he began after the people were quiet. "I knew of his angry thoughts, of his malicious plans, yet I did nothing to stop him. For that, I am guilty._

_ 'When my brother and I were banished with our father, he took us north, farther north than I had ever been before. The ground was covered in snow and the trees were bare. Our teeth rattled in the frigid climate, and we could barely stay conscious in the freezing winds. Finally, our father stopped walking and turned to look at us with unloving eyes. He said that he was leaving his body to travel in the spirit world to get back our rightful place in the tribe, and that my brother and I were to watch over his body. Before we could protest, his spirit left his body and we were left alone with an obligation to keep it alive._

_ 'At first it was easy; we created a small shelter big enough for just the three of us. The snow was light, and as the sun came up we found the cold tolerable. But soon food became scarce, and our bodies were becoming weak with starvation. One day I sent my younger brother out of our usual area to find any other food. While he was gone, a horrible snow poured from the sky, and that was the last I saw of my little brother._

_ 'My father never returned. Eventually I could no longer care for both myself and his lifeless corpse. So he died, and I heard nothing from him. My body deteriorated, and still I heard nothing. So I left, venturing farther north than I had ever gone before, hoping the cold would end my suffering._

_ 'But I did not get what I wished. Instead I walked until I my feet would go no more, then lay in the snow wishing for death. That's when I heard it, the savage growling from the forest that sounded like a predator hunting his prey. Four large wolves came to where I lay and prepared to feast on my body. There was one though, the largest with the bluest of eyes and the whitest of fur, that stood staring down at me. I asked him for mercy with my soul, reaching out the way I knew my father could to touch his spirit. The wolf was frightened, but curious. He reached back with his soul to touch mine, the way animals can. Suddenly the thoughts of the wolf filled my mind, and I wanted nothing more than to live at that moment. I saw what it was like to be free, to hunt at will and be filled with warm food anytime I wanted. I saw how it was to have pack brothers that would follow you to the end of the world, the loyalist of creatures. I saw what it was like to mate for life. And I wanted it, I wanted it all. So in that moment, when the wolf reached out, I grabbed hold, forcing my spirit closer and closer to his. I don't know how the wolf felt about this, but his resistance was weary and frail. Then I was inside of the wolf's body, I was their new chief, I had a new life. _

_ 'I watched as they tore apart my former body, I watched as they led me back to my new home, I watched as dozens of wolves came to greet me each with fur whiter than the last. There I stayed, leading them until I could no longer. I longed for the touch of another human, I longed for the life I had before. That's what led me back here, that's why I am here…'_

_ The blue eyed one finished his story, and Kaht Ut rose to speak._

_ 'My brother,' he said, 'you have proved yourself worthy to the wolves, enough to have one accept you into his soul. That was the ultimate blessing of our greatest leader, and my father, Taha Aki. You came looking for companionship, and you have found it. Welcome to the Quileute tribe.'"_

* * *

I wasn't sure when I drifted off into slumber, but by the time I realized that Billy's voice had faded into a louder, more powerful voice, I was already neck deep in a vivid dream. My head was no longer resting softly against Seth's massive, warm arm. Instead I was lying on something furry and warm, something that tickled my neck. I opened my eyes in the dream and sat up, finding myself in a foreign surrounding. I was inside of a tent, brown and worn, made of animal skins and hides. I was lying on a huge animal fur mattress of sorts, obviously a place to sleep. Confused, I stood up and looked down. I wasn't wearing my cute blue dress, but rather a collection of animal parts that formed a makeshift top and skirt.

Again I noticed a deep voice coming from outside the tent, booming powerfully but hard to understand inside. I pulled back the flap closing the tent and stepped out into the sunlight, taking in my surroundings as quickly as possible. There were people running around in a panic, all of them sporting a terrified look upon their face. Some darted to and from tents, each identical to the one I had just stepped out of. I noticed the vast expanse of land I stood on, cluttered with dozens of homes. To the far left I saw the coast, with waves splashing against the shore just as I had admired them do on First Beach. To my right, on the edge of a long line of tents was a huge forest, so thick with growth I could barely see past the trees.

I listened to the loud voice coming from a huge man in the clearing up ahead. From this distance I couldn't see his face, but his huge head piece and the way the people around me bowed their head to him, told me that he was the leader, our leader. I made my way to him, adding to the crowd, and listened.

He spoke the same way Billy did, in a sharp foreign tongue, but somehow I was able to understand the words. "It has come again!" he boomed. "The cold one has returned, and has killed. We must fight! We must fight to protect our children, our wives, our homes! Raise your weapons, warriors, and fight alongside me to rid our tribe of this abomination and restore peace! Raise your weapons, warriors, and fight!"

At his last declaration the gathering of men let out a battle cry and clustered forward, making their way to stand in lines behind their leader. I watched as dozens of them picked up obsolete weapons from the ground, I watched as they marched away. I watched as wives kissed their husbands in a way that said goodbye, I watched daddies hug their babies with a tense embrace. I watched the terrified faces of everyone around me as the tribe prepared for the fight with the "cold one".

Before long, I realized that there were tears in my eyes. These men, the ancient Quileute people, were storming off to fight a battle that could not be won. The saddened and hopeless faces proved that. The threat of Death hung so ominously over the people, I felt as if I was choking on it. This cold one would kill and it would kill many.

"Do not be afraid my love." I jumped as a beautiful voice whispered into my ear, accompanied by a warm hand snaking around my waist. I turned my head and felt my heart slam to a halt as I stared into Seth's sweet eyes. They stared deeply into my own, and the intimacy of the moment made adrenaline shoot through my body, restarting my heart and sending it into overdrive. At this point I could barely breathe. "I will protect you." He said in a voice that sent involuntary shivers down my spine. His face was intense, but held that familiar grin that I had now associated with the youngest Clearwater. "Kaht Ut has trained me well, and taught me the ways of the wolf. We will win, my love." His velvety voice wrapped around my heart like ribbon, and my eyes blurred with tears at his words. He was leaving to fight against an unknown being that had the village in terror, protected by only the small fur pelt wrapped around his waist. Although his admissions of love confused me to no end, one thing I understood was the hint of a farewell in his voice. That incessant grin highlighted his face in attempt to damper my worries, but the cloud of fear still settled over me.

"Stay," I begged, my tongue taking on the same sharp language the others used. The word flowed out of my mouth with ease, and the determination it held stopped Seth's departure. His grin faltered a bit, and I saw a thunderous storm taking place in his eyes.

"I cannot," he struggled to say, wincing as though the words hurt him. A little stab in my heart echoed his pain, and I couldn't open my mouth to protest. "If I fight, we can win. If I do not, they will fall. Kaht Ut cannot win alone." His words held an air of truth, but there was weakness in them. If I pressed hard enough… I'm sure I could get him to stay.

I didn't. How could I? What right did I have to ask him to choose between the village and myself? None at all. So I stood in silent anguish as he ran off to join the ranks of men, confident in victory. I stood there, alone, pondering what I would do as the battle was fought. Other women were retreating into tents with their children, shielding their eyes from the inevitable bloodshed. There was no telling when the battle would begin and at this point I was the only one standing in the open, still rattled from the conversation with the confident dream Seth. I took a single step back toward the tent I came from, when a bloodcurdling scream made me stop.

I flew around and looked toward the forest, where the heart wrenching cry of a grown man came from, and squinted against the setting sun to see what had happened. A small line of men had formed a border around the tribes tents, and the side on the edge of the trees was convulsing on itself, the line drawing to the single point of a men lying on the ground.

My stomach dropped when I saw the bloodied body, the torn flesh. Unwelcome memories flashed though my head, portraying images that I had worked so hard to shove down.

_Everything was stained scarlet._

_ My mother, there dead on the bed, brown eyes open in shock, throat ripped open, pieces of flesh torn from her, stained in red, stained in blood._

_ My father, lying on the floor, limbs bent at impossible angles, eyes angry, mouth set in a look of defiant pain, stained in red, stained in blood._

_ Everything was stained scarlet._

I closed my eyes and the image of the bleeding man disappeared, but not the images of my dead parents. I clutched my head in pain as the visions pushed forward.

_I didn't scream, I couldn't. Instead I dropped to my knees and clutched the ground as I tried to catch my breath. I was kneeling in blood, I soon realized. My stomach lurched and bile rose in my throat. I looked up, trying to focus on anything but the pool of scarlet life swirling around my knees. Instead my eyes met my mother's pale hand as it hung limp off the bed. It seemed almost as if it were reaching for something… I worked up the courage to follow the arm up to my mother's face. My heart clenched in horrible pain, and my head swam so much…_

_ She was looking at something, her eyes were pointed in the same direction as her arm. I followed the direction, my vision landing on her dresser with a single portrait on it. My eyes widened when I saw, and I finally screamed. It was cut off, however, as I threw up all over the floor. I shut my eyes, trying to rid myself of the image that was forever burned into my retinas._

_ There, sitting on m my mother's dresser was a portrait of me, smiling sweetly. Around my face, a heart was drawn. _

_ With my mother's blood._

I screamed. What else could I do? Those memories replayed again and again, putting me through a never ending agony. Maybe if I opened my eyes…

I don't know how long I was under the spell of tragic memories, but when I opened my eyes the scene before me was different. The spot where the tribe man had fallen was vacant, only the sickening body of that man remained. I looked around everywhere, finding nothing until a huge roar shook the very earth itself. My head shot up, and I stained to see far, far down the beach, miles away from the tents. There was a circle of men surrounding what looked like a human figure. I couldn't recognize the person, but a flash of gold frightened me.

I don't know what possessed me, but my feet began carrying me forward, towards the inevitable battle. On the way I unconsciously stopped to kneel down and pick up a long spear, tipped with a deadly looking point. I continued on down the beach until I could slightly recognize the people. Seth was there, in the group of brown men surrounding the white one. His familiar face urged my legs into a run, then a full out sprint. I wasn't gaining distance fast enough, and when the enemy slipped into an attack pose, I strained even harder to push forward. Another growl, unlike anything I had ever heard before, ripped through the air. I looked up from my running to see that the battle started, and the pale man was ripping through the tribe. Bodies began to litter the ground, until Seth stepped forward to fight. His body shook, vibrating so quickly it seemed unnatural.

When he exploded, I cried out in fear. Suddenly he was no longer there, but was replaced by a large brown wolf, towering over everyone. The wolf opened its maw and let out that same roar I heard before, but a thousand times more powerful. My rhythmic running faltered, and I stumbled onto the ground. The spear in my hand twisted as I fell, slicing my arm when I reached out to catch myself.

I looked up for the last time, my vantage spot from the ground giving me a limited view.

But what I saw took my breath away.

The wolf that had replaced Seth was looking at me now, whimpering. I shivered as I looked into its eyes, realizing that they were the same milk chocolate as Seth's.

The man, pale and naked, was also staring at me. When I looked at him, my heart thumped heavily. His face, though distorted in blood-lust and rage, was the same face as my best friend, Sol.

Sol, the cold one, the enemy, took a single step toward me. The wolf that reminded me of Seth growled. They turned toward each other.

Before I could say a word, they leapt toward each other, aiming to kill.

I screamed as someone's blood flew into the sand. Staining it scarlet.

That was the last image I saw before I descended into darkness.

* * *

_Please review! I like constructive criticism! What did you think of the legend? The memories? THANK EVERYONE!_


End file.
